Our Trip to Paris
by Meg6727
Summary: As David once said, "You shouldn't wait too long to see Paris." David takes Olivia to her dream city for a vacation! Could something go wrong or is something finally right?
1. Were going where?

**A/N This story takes place after the episode "Hunting Ground." They never broke up and are still happily together!**

**Summary: As David once said, "you shouldn't wait too long to see Paris." David takes Olivia to her dream city for a vacation! Could something go wrong or is something finally right?**

**No Copyright intended**

**I own nothing**

As Olivia drove home from her long day at work she thought of a certain man. His name became familiar as they had been seeing each other for a while now. When she arrived at their apartment she unlocked the door and was greeted by the familiar face.

"Hey Liv, how was work?"

"Good, finally closed the Smith Case," she said giving him a peck on the lips.

When they first met, David always insisted on taking her out to dinner and lately he had been proving that he actually can cook. For the past week when she came home from work there was a hot, romantic dinner on the table.

After they finished eating their delicious meal, they both cleaned up and Olivia decided that she would do the dishes. David came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Liv, lets go out tommorow night for dinner, I've got a surprise for you."

"Ok sounds great. As much as I absolutely love your cooking I could use a night out. Where should we go?"

"Oh, leave it up to me," David gave her smirk and with that turned her around and gave her a kiss.

David deepend the kiss and Olivia pulled back for air. "You know I'm never gonna finish these dishes if you keep doing that."

"Yeah I know, why don't you let me do them and you can go relax for a while"

"David you've cooked dinner every night and cleaned up after it, I think I can do it one night!"

David just looked at her and sighed. "Olivia I've got it, now go relax and I'll be out there with you in a few minutes."

"Fine!"

As David was cleaning up Olivia couldn't help but think about the surprise that he had for her. Many things went through her mind and she couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. She didn't even realize that David walked in and sat right next to her.

He sat down and put his arm around her, "What are you thinking?"

"About the surpirse tomorrow night. You know I was never good with surprises."

"Yeah but this is a big one and you're going to have to wait until tomorrow night"

"Ok, lets go to bed, I'm exhasusted."

The next morning they woke to the alarm clock and neither was ready to get up.

"Let's both call in and not go to work."

"Sounds great, but I have to be in court all day today."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go shower!"

When Olivia came out of the batheroom dressed, hair and makeup both done she saw David sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. In her spot at the table there was a coffee mug for her.

"Goodmorning," she kissed him as she sat down.

"Morning, so I made reservations for us at 8." Looking up from the newspaper.

She took a sip of her coffee, "Sounds great!"

He got up and took his mug to the sink and came back and kissed her. "I gotta go, I'll see when we get home later, love you!"

"Love you too." And with that the door closed and she was left there in her thoughts. She quickly noticed the time and was also off to work.

As she sat at her desk, she looked at the picture that was on the corner. It was a picture right after she and David moved into their new apartment. She thought back to that day and at that moment she knew just how happy she was being with him. He was truly amazing and they were both so very lucky to have each other.

As 5 o'clock came, Olivia went and made sure it was okay to leave being that they didn't catch any cases that day. As she left the precinct she couldn't help but have a huge smile that stretched from ear to ear.

She got home a little after 5:30 and decided to clean up a few things. It was now 6:30 and David still wasn't home. She took a shower and as she was stepping out, she heard him open the door.

"Liv?"

"Back here."

She was curling her hair and adding a few finishing touches to her makeup.

"You look beautiful, and these are for you." He handed her a dozen red roses with a different type of flower in the middle.

"They're beautiful!"

David went in the closet and picked out a suit to wear. At 7:30 they were both ready and were on their way to the restraunt.

As they arrived, Olivia was shocked at the place he chose. He quickly got the car door for her and they walked in hand in hand.

"Hello and welcome to Triomphe. What is the name?"

"Haden."

"Okay if you would please follow me I will show you to your table." As they sat down and were handed their menu's the waiter brought them a bottle of the best wine. He poured them both a glass. Neither knew what to order so the waiter gave them a few minutes.

"Wow David, this place is really expensive."

'Yeah but its only the best for you."

The waiter came back and they both put their order in.

"So Olivia, do you remember when we both shared places that we would like to visit?"

"Yeah, why?"

He took a deep breath and said, "The reason I brought you here was because I planned a trip for the two of us to Paris, France. It's a week vacation full of romantic dinners, nights out on the town and just the two of us spending time together." Olivia was speechless. She had no words to describe what she was thinking. "So would you like to join me and take a trip to your dream city?"

"David, I would absolutly love to go to Paris with you." And with that she got up from her side of the table and gave him a very passionite kiss. He broke the kiss and put his forhead against hers.

"I love you so much Olivia, and you make me very happy!"

"I love you too!"

And with that they finished their amazing meal, and went home and enjoyed each other's company. She could still not believe that she was going to Paris.

**Please leave a review and let me know if I should continue this story! **


	2. The night before!

**Wow thanks everyone for all the reviews. I can say that I was not expecting** **to get this much positive reviews towards this story. When I watched the episode for the first time I thought that it would be a perfect story line.**

**No Copyright intended **

**And I own nothing otherwise we would still have Livid!**

The next morning Olivia woke up thinking that the previous night was just a dream. Did he really ask her to go to Paris with him? She still couldn't believe it. Even though it was Saturday and neither of them had to work she still woke up at the normal 6:00, went for a morning run and stopped on her way home and grabbed coffee and doughnuts. She got back to the apartment at about 8:30 and David was still not awake. She went into the bedroom and seen him still sleeping.

"David, honey wake up." She nudged him.

"No Liv, come back to bed." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down so that her back was against his chest.

"You know I was so excited about last night and how amazing you were that I forgot to ask when we were going on this trip?"

"Well Liv, after we get out of bed we need to go get you a passport and maybe go shopping, then a quick dinner afterwards. We leave Monday afternoon and will be coming home next Tuesday night."

After another hour in bed together they both got up, and were ready to go out for the afternoon. Olivia called Captain Cragen and made sure that she could get a week off, and to her surprise David already talked to captain and cleared her week off. Her next phone call was to one of her best friends, Casey. As David put it, it seemed like the two of them could talk on the phone for hours. David and Olivia left the apartment and went to the mall for a while.

They seen a couple different shops and although she always dreamed of going there she had no idea what to wear and pack.

"Hey David, what should I pack for the trip?"

He scratched his head as if he had no idea, "Well bring a couple of things that are nice, some casual clothes and maybe a couple of dresses." He suddenly got a phone call and stepped away to take it. "Well our shopping is going to have to be cut short because I need to run to the office real quick."

"Actually if you don't mind, Casey is here shopping too so I could just hang out with her for the day and then maybe we could meet up and have dinner later." Liv said

"Sounds good, I'll call you and we can decide where we will go later."

And with that they both went their separate ways. Little did Olivia know that David was not going to office but instead was going to the Tiffany store on 5th Ave. She eventually met up with Casey and the two of them spent the afternoon shopping and catching on each other's lives. Casey was jealous that Olivia was taking a trip to Paris but was quickly over it because Olivia in the end deserves a good vacation with the man she loves. Olivia made one last quick stop and bought this beautiful long dress that she couldn't resist buying.

"Wow Olivia he sure is gonna love you in that!"

Olivia just smiled, "Case, do you think it's too much?"

"No way, this man is taking you to Paris, you should defiantly wear something hot and sexy!"

After the two women finished shopping, they both went their separate ways and David did call Liv and they made dinner plans at this little bistro a couple of blocks away from their apartment. The two chatted about how their afternoon went and what Olivia bought but she did not mention the long dress because that was going to be a surprise for him.

They paid the bill and both went home. Olivia decided that she would take a nice hot bubble bath and David was going to catch up on his favorite TV show. While David was watching TV he remembered what he bought earlier that day that was now in a little black velvet box. He had to keep her from seeing it until they were in Paris. He went and put it in the closet on the very top where she would not see it. After wards he went into the bathroom and saw that Olivia was still in the tub.

"Mind if I join you?" David asked

"No, the water is a little cold though."

"That's ok, I should be able to warm it up a bit," he laughed.

David slid in the tub right behind so that she was leaning against him. He intertwined their hands and brought her hand up to kiss it. They just both sat their until the water really got cold and then got out. David was the first out and he grabbed a towel for Olivia and wrapped it around her. They both decided that they would go to bed being that tomorrow was their last day to get everything packed before they leave.

The next morning they both slept a little longer than usual, and it was David who was the first one up this time. He made Olivia breakfast and brought it to her in bed. They talked for a while about what they would do in Paris and David actually had a few things planned that Olivia didn't know.

They packed what seemed like the entire afternoon and by the time they were done it was almost 7:00.

"Hey Liv, do you want to just order in tonight?"

"Yeah, pizza or Chinese?"

"Whatever you want, darling."

"Okay Chinese it is!"

After about 45 minutes their food arrived and Olivia got them beers and they were enjoying their dinner.

"I can't believe that this is our last night here and then we'll be in Paris for a week."

"Well you better start believing it because we're leaving in the morning," David said laughing.

Let's go and watch a movie in our room so we can go to bed."

They both went in the room and Olivia put in "Julie, and Julia" one of her favorites and it was also focused on being in Paris. She fell asleep before the movie ended so David got up and turned it off. He then came back, layed down and pulled her close to him.

"Goodnight Liv, I love you!" he said then was asleep himself.

**Again please review. I'm gonna try to have an update by tomorrow night but if not look for a new chapter on Monday**!


End file.
